The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and more particularly to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus that can acquire three-dimensional data for a contrast-enhanced image at an appropriate scan plane distance.
A conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus captures a contrast-enhanced image by alternately conducting a scan with an ultrasonic beam at such a level as not to break contrast agent and a scan with an ultrasonic beam at such a level as to break contrast agent (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Moreover, another conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus acquires three-dimensional data by obtaining images at sequentially abutting scan planes while an operator is moving an ultrasonic probe in a direction orthogonal to the scan plane (see Patent Document 2, for example).
Furthermore, still another conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus employs a sensor for detecting the position of an ultrasonic probe during acquisition of three-dimensional data (see Patent Document 3, for example).                [Patent Document 1]                    Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-045360.                        [Patent Document 2]                    Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2000-325348.                        [Patent Document 3]                    Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2001-252268.                        
If the conventional techniques are combined, three-dimensional data for a contrast-enhanced image can be acquired.
However, since an ultrasonic beam for capturing a contrast-enhanced image is at such a level as to break contrast agent, if the distance between adjacent scan planes is too small in acquiring three-dimensional data, even contrast agent in the current scan plane is broken by a previous scan, and good three-dimensional data for a contrast-enhanced image cannot be obtained. On the other hand, if the distance between adjacent scan planes is too large in acquiring three-dimensional data, the three-dimensional data density becomes insufficient in a direction orthogonal to the scan plane, although contrast agent in the current scan plane is prevented from being broken by a previous scan.
In the conventional techniques, it is difficult to use an appropriate scan plane distance in acquiring three-dimensional data for a contrast-enhanced image.